


Communication Necessary

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), and hints of, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: Lance says some things he doesn't mean and has to remedy his mistake.





	

A resounding silence followed the slamming of the door, and when Lance looked away from it he found five pairs of eyes staring back at him. Shiro muttered something under his breath, gave him a disapproving look and hurried out after the Red Paladin.

“Shit,” Lance breathed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. _He didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean it, he’d never mean it-_

Shit.

“Dude, that was harsh,” Hunk said hesitantly. Pidge snorted.

“Out of line is what it was,” she said. Allura and Coran said nothing but looked as if they agreed, the latter twirling his moustache nervously.

“I _know_ ,” Lance said, frustrated. “Shit! I can’t believe I said that. I’m such a dick.” Nobody rushed to say any differently, and Lance groaned. “Should I go after him?” he asked, not really sure who he was asking.

“Maybe let him cool off a little first. Shiro’s with him, let him calm down a bit first. He’s more likely to listen to you long enough for you to apologise that way,” Hunk suggested, and Lance nodded, anxious about waiting but understanding the logic.

“Well if that’s the case,” said Coran, obviously trying his best to sound cheerful, “then we’d better get back to training. Lance, Hunk, you’re up next.”

Distracted, Lance didn’t manage to land more than a single blow on any of his opponents after that. He felt pummelled by the end from his numerous defeats, despite the extensive protective gear they were dressed in for such training. He winced as, back in his room, he removed it, feeling achy like he hadn’t after sessions for months now. He jumped at a knock to the door.

“Come in,” he called, hoping it wasn’t Keith. He needed to talk to the other boy, but he was nowhere near prepared for that conversation yet. When he turned around to see Shiro entering, he was both relieved and nervous, dreading Shiro’s anger, or worse, disappointment.

Lance tossed on a fresh t-shirt as Shiro leant back against the door. He was ready for a severe tongue-lashing, but all that came was a soft, “He really cares about you, you know.”

Lance stared at the older man, stunned. “What?”

“Keith, I mean. He cares about you. He cares about all of us, perhaps more than is healthy for him. He’d give his life in a second to save any one of us. Hearing you say things like that-”

“Shiro,” Lance interrupted, almost wincing at the experience of cutting their leader off. “I know. I promise I know. I regret what I said, none of it was even the slightest bit true, and I’ll apologise to him as soon as possible. I’ll accept any punishment you want to give me, I am _so sorry_. I didn’t mean a word of it, it just came out.”

Shiro appraised him for a while, then gave him a small smile. “I know you didn’t mean it, and thank you, but I’m not the one to apologise to. You should go now.” He sniffed the air and his nose wrinkled slightly. “Maybe shower first, actually. Then go,” he amended, and Lance cracked a small smile.

“Thanks Shiro,” he said, grabbing a towel and heading to his shower. He paused, then, and turned back. “I care about him too, a lot.”

And wasn’t that the understatement of the century, but it seemed better than explaining that Lance in fact liked the man Shiro saw as a brother more than he’d ever dreamt he would, that Lance too would do anything for him, and was often more scared of his feelings for him than he was of the entire Galra Empire, leading to him lashing out like he had today.

His head refused to accept it most of the time, but there was no stopping his heart from beating for the other boy.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later he was stood outside Keith’s room, staring at the door. Theoretically, he knew it really shouldn’t be difficult to raise his fist and knock, but in practise it was much harder. The only thing he could think was _what if he didn’t forgive him_ and _what if he makes it worse_? Five more minutes passed before he managed to get a hold of himself enough to knock.

The admission to the room was mumbled quietly on the other side of the door, and Lance took a deep breath to calm himself before he entered. Keith was laid on his side in his bed, duvet pushed to the side, deliberately not looking at the door, though Lance knew he knew who had come in.

“What do you want?” Keith asked.

Lance swallowed. “I…” His mouth dried up, panic rising up in his chest as he tried to work out what to say. “I’m so sorry, Keith,” was all he said in the end.

There was a pause. “Shiro put you up to this?”

Lance’s eyes widened in alarm. “No! Well, yes, but I was going to do it before he said to anyway. Keith, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean it, I just got… worked up. I don’t hate you, I never have, and I’m pretty sure I never will. I’m so-”

Keith snorted. “Never hated me? Now I know for sure you’re lying. You’ve hated me since we met.”

Lance was shaking his head even before Keith had finished. “No, I didn’t. I was- I was jealous. You’re gorgeous, an awesome pilot, always got better scores than me at the Garrison, and you didn’t even remember me when we met again. I was jealous, and more than a little heartbroken.”

There was a brief pause, in which Lance thought over what he had just said a number of times and flashing alert signs popped up in his brain. He cursed in Spanish even as Keith finally looked up at him, a confused look on his face.

“…Heartbroken?” he questioned, and Lance bit his lip.

“Er, yeah, you can ignore that bit,” he said, laughing nervously. Keith pushed himself into a sitting position, eyes locked on Lance’s.

“What do you mean, heartbroken?” he asked again, and Lance inwardly groaned at how often he managed to make his life harder for himself.

“I, er, may have had a crush on you, back at the Garrison,” he said, feeling himself blush and tearing his eyes away from that intense stare.

Keith seemed to deflate a little. “Had?” he repeated, and Lance started to wonder whether Keith was ever going to start talking normally again instead of just echoing words back at him. He was about to reply when Keith shook himself a little, eyes widening.

“Wait a moment. Gorgeous? You think I’m gorgeous?”

Shit. “Yes,” Lance replied, finding himself unable to elaborate as for the second time in a matter of minutes his mouth went dry.

Keith’s cheeks flushed red, and damn him if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Lance had ever seen. He groaned and swept a hand through his hair, deciding he may as well go all out. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Wait.

No.

That wasn’t what he had been going to say.

 _Keith, I’ve always thought you’re gorgeous,_ perhaps. _To be honest, I’ve had a crush on you for ages and it hasn’t gone away like I was hoping -_ definitely a possibility. But no.

 _I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you_.

And just like that, he was painfully aware of how true it was. Over the months, the two had become closer and closer, and somewhere along the way the innocent crush (or maybe not all that innocent, judging by the way his thoughts slipped sometimes) had evolved into more, so much more, and he had fallen before he’d even realised it.

He would do anything for Keith. He’d go to Hell and back, then back to Hell, then back again, as many times as was required for Keith’s wellbeing and safety, for his happiness.

Keith was still looking at him, stunned. “You’re… fuck.”

Lance tried to ignore the pain in his chest at that, but the endeavour soon became unnecessary as Keith rose and swiftly crossed the room to where Lance was stood, taking his face between his hands, pulling it down and kissing him soundly.

Lance’s heart skipped a beat, and then suddenly it was racing, and Lance’s lips were moving with it, desperate for more of the wonderful feeling of connection and wholeness. He had no idea what was going through Keith’s brain, but for now it didn’t matter, all that mattered was Keith’s lips and the heat and the pressure, the glorious and sensitive pressure.

All too soon Keith pulled back, and Lance’s face followed his, chasing the kiss. Keith laughed a tiny little laugh, and Lance opened his eyes (when had he closed them? To be honest he didn’t really care), bewildered and speechless.

“I love you too,” Keith whispered, and Lance drew in a large breath of air, suddenly able to breathe again.

“Dios,” was all he said, and Keith laughed again.

“Not quite,” he said, and Lance rolled his eyes, laughing too. Then Keith’s expression turned serious again. “When you said you hated me, that you couldn’t stand the sight of me…”

Lance closed his eyes, unable to bear the reminder of what he had said in the heat of the moment. “I’m so sorry,” he said as he opened them again, aware they were starting to water from an overload of emotion. “I’m so sorry, Keith, I didn’t mean to hurt you, and it was so horribly untrue.”

Keith’s fingers skimmed down the side of his face, and Lance leaned into the touch, amazed at how _right_ the feeling was. “It’s all right,” he mumbled. “It hurt, a lot, and please don’t do that again ‘cause it felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it, but it’s all right.”

Lance felt as a tear escaped, and wiped it away, sniffling. “You have a strange view of ‘all right’,” he said, and Keith smiled.

“You love me,” Keith said, wonder evident in his tone. “I’d say just about everything’s ‘all right’ right about now.”

Lance kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if that isn't the soppiest shit I've ever written. Oh well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and it wasn't TOO ooc, feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
